MP5K
}} The MP5K is a German Personal Defense Weapon. It is unlocked by default. History The MP5K (M'aschinen'p'istole '''5' k'urz, literally German for short machine pistol 5) is a shortened variant of the MP5, manufactured by Heckler & Koch. Due to a less massive bolt, the MP5K has a higher Rate of Fire (RoF) than its long-barreled cousin. The MP5K also has a built-in Vertical Grip which replaced the handguard, but no shoulder stock. The MP5K was first developed in 1976. In 1999, Heckler & Koch developed the UMP as a cheaper and lighter successor, although both weapons are still popular on the market today, due to their price and quality.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5#MP5K Wikipedia - HK MP5http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/MP5K#MP5K Guns Wikia - HK MP5 '''In-Game '''''General Information The MP5K is the first Personal Defense Weapon unlocked. Like all PDWs, this weapon is only available to the Scout Class. The MP5K has a very high Rate of Fire (RoF), tying with the P90 as the 5th fastest firing PDW (behind the MP7, MAC-10, Kriss Vector and Colt SMG). Like the majority of PDWs, the MP5K has high mobility and higher-than-average hip stability. The damage per shot provides decent stopping power for close range - it does around the same damage as an Assault Rifle at this range. However, the weapon quickly loses power at range, being a 6SK beyond 65 studs. Being a PDW, the MP5K is most effective at Close Quarters Combat (CQC), although it can deal a decent amount of damage at a moderate distance with the correct attachments. Usage & Tactics The MP5K can be treated like a CQC-oriented M4A1. New players can use this weapon as an alternative to the aforementioned carbine - some may find it more easy to use thanks to its low, easily managed recoil, fast RoF, and having a full auto mode in place of burst-fire. Like the M4, the ammunition for the MP5K is plentiful and found with many different PDWs as well as several sidearms. Like most Personal Defense Weapons, the MP5K is a good choice for short-ranged firefights, being reasonably accurate both when hipfiring as well as aiming down sights. However, the MP5K is very weak at long ranges, due to its statistical range limits and low minimum damage. Even with the low recoil, it is suggested that you fire single shots or short bursts instead of holding down the trigger and trying to compensate for the recoil. In any event, one should not be seeking medium-to-long range engagements with this weapon. Conclusion The MP5K will introduce the player to the general playstyle of Personal Defense Weapons in Phantom Forces: close range, fast automatic fire that has the capability to kill several enemies at once, but strictly limited ammunition and poor performance at range. Though some Personal Defense Weapons (such as the larger cousin of the MP5K, the MP5) will play differently, the MP5K is a good gun to introduce the player to using this class of weapon. Available Attachments Pros & Cons Pros: * High RoF and Damage Per Second (DPS) at short ranges. * Good mobility. * Common cartridge makes replenishing ammunition easy. * Very strong at CQC. * Unlocked by default. * Fairly clear iron sights. Cons: * Burns through magazines quickly. * Low minimum damage makes weapon almost completely ineffective at range. * Very short range, comparable to that of a pistol. Trivia *This gun was buffed to 800 RPM from 600 RPM in an earlier patch. It was recently increased to its real life RoF of 900 RPM in the February 9th update, which also added the MP5 and MP5SD. *Before, when an underbarrel attachment was added, it would be attached to the side of the gun like the MP7, instead of replacing the default grip. This, however, was fixed, and now any underbarrel attachment will properly replace it. *The bullets in-game once shot out of the gas piston above the barrel. However. In the February 9th update, the model of the MP5K was remade and the bug was fixed. *The MP5K is a very small Personal Defense Weapon, being barely larger than a handgun. *The grip already present on the MP5K, visually similar to the Vertical Grip in-game, is only cosmetic; it has no effect on statistics. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:MP5 Family Category:Scout Class